


Hunting Patterns

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea proposes a night out with all the ladies. There are rules involved.  Written in “Ladies of Arrow” Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Patterns

**Hunting Patterns**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Nyssa/Sara, John/Lyla, Thea/Roy, Ted/Laurel

 **Rating:** T (innuendo, alcohol use)

 **Summary:** Thea proposes a night out with all the ladies. There are rules involved. 

 **Word Count:** 2122

 **Author’s Note:** Written in “Ladies of Arrow” Verse.

 

Thea had decided to call an all-girls night for the women that seemed to linger in her brother’s life. Most of these women she knew, some better than others but that didn’t stop her from including them in the all-girls night.

Thea stood outside of Verdant waiting for them to arrive. She was dress in a gold lame spaghetti strapped dress that barely covered all the things she needed to cover. She added a pair of gold stilettos to the outfit to make it complete.

As she stood outside she tapped said stiletto impatiently with her arms folded across her chest. Everyone was late.

Finally, a cab pulled up. In the cab were Sara and her friend Nyssa.

“You guys look great so I will forgive you for being late.” Thea said.  

“We were late?” Sara looked at her phone. “Well we aren’t that late.”

Sara was wearing a tight yellow dress with a black belt. It had a low scoop neck and she matched it with a pair of spike heel ankle boots.

Nyssa had on a knee length but low cut red satin dress with a slit almost up to her hip and a pair of red strappy sandals 

“Sorry, I had a little trouble getting into this dress.” Sara laughed. “Actually, it was staying in it that was the problem.”

Nyssa just rolled her eyes and looked at Thea. “Where is the alcohol?”

“It’s inside.” Thea said.

Sara grabbed Nyssa’s hand and they went inside.

Another cab pulled up with Laurel inside. She looked more than a little annoyed when she got out.

“Thea, you know it’s not a good idea for me to be in a bar.” Laurel said as she walked up.  

“We have that covered. I have a whole selection of non-alcoholic drinks for you.” Thea said as she hugged her. “You look great.”

Laurel just sighed and made no comment. Laurel was wearing a cornflower blue wrap dress with a silver chain belt. She was wearing silver stilettos to complete her look.  

Thea looked around and didn’t see anyone else coming so she went inside.

Roy had already shown them to a table near the dancefloor. The first round was on the house so he had already served them.

When Thea got to the table, Felicity was already there.

“Hey. I didn’t see you come in.” Thea said. “Where did you come from?”

“Really? Because I’ve been here for a while.” Felicity said. She had been she had been down in the lair and had just come up. She had sneaked in through the door near the bathrooms.

“Wow! you look really pretty. I can’t believe my brother hasn’t tried to sleep with you.” Thea said.

Felicity snorted. “He wants me but he isn’t getting me. At least not until I want him to.”

Sara laughed. “If he sees you looking like that he just might explode.”

Felicity was without her glasses for the night. Her hair was pulled back and secured with a black hair clip. She was wearing a backless green dress almost the same shade as the Arrow’s suit. Her feet were in a pair of nude kitten heels.

“Yep. He is going to explode all right.” Sara said. “You’re backless, braless, and suspiciously without panty lines. He is a dead man.”

“Love the color.” Laurel smirked.

Felicity caught the message and beamed. “I kind of like this color for some reason.”

Sara laughed. She glanced at laurel and winked.

“We are still missing Lyla.” Thea looked around. “That’s your friend. Isn’t it, Felicity? Oliver said she was Mr. Diggle’s baby momma.”

“You’ll like her. She’s fun.” Felicity said as she carefully repositioned on her chair. “Oh there she is. She’s talking to Roy.”

Lyla came over to the table with a margarita in her hand. “Sorry I’m late. I had to pump an extra bottle for the night. So is this everyone?”

“Yeah. I love your dress.” Felicity said.

Lyla’s little black dress clung to her curves for dear life. She wore black patent pumps that looked expensive.  

“Johnny nearly had a heart attack when I told him where I was going dressed like this.” Lyla said.

Thea smiled. “Do you know everyone here?”

“Yes. I do.” She looked over at Nyssa. “I know you but only from what I have heard.”

“Believe it all.” Nyssa said seriously. 

“Nyssa! This is a party. We should have some fun and lighten up.” Sara laughed.

Sara took the cherry out of her drink and held it up to Nyssa so she could bite it. Sara laughed and snatched it back just as Nyssa was about to bite it. Sara popped it into her mouth and gave Nyssa a kiss to share it with her.

“How does that work?” Thea asked Laurel as she pointed at Sara and Nyssa kissing.

“I have no idea. I can't even make it work with a guy much less a girl.” Laurel shrugged. “Sara is a lot more free spirited than I ever could be.”

“Okay. Now that everyone is here and you’re having your first round. It’s on the house by the way.  I should explain the rules for the night.” Thea started.

“There are rules?” Felicity asked. She didn’t know there would be rules.

“Yeah. So here they are.” Thea held up her hand to tick them off on her fingers. “Rule one is no one buys a drink. You have to flirt and do whatever to get your drinks. Rule two is no one is leaving alone. You must leave with a … someone at the end of the night. Okay. Is everyone clear on the rules?”

“I’m engaged.” Lyla said.

“We are together.” Sara pointed at her and Nyssa.

“Okay. So three are good. That leaves me, Felicity, and laurel that have to come up with a someone by the end of the night.” Thea looked at the women on either side of her.

Laurel rolled her eyes and Felicity turned a little pink.

“See? This is why we should do this.” Thea said. “Laurel, you look like you are bored to tears and Felicity you look completely embarrassed. We are not as lucky as the three of them.”

Roy came over to the table with a bottle of champagne and glasses. “The guys on the two-tier that are waving at you sent this over. They liked watching the girls kissing.”

“Laurel do you want some sparkling cider I’ll put it on their tab.” Thea said.

“No. I’m good with my seltzer.” Laurel said.

Laurel pulled her phone out of her purse when everyone was distracted and texted Ted Grant. She told him to come to Verdant in about thirty minutes to ‘pick her up’.

Down in the lair, Oliver had the security feed on. He sat watching it as Dig walked in behind him.

“Oliver, what are you doing?” Dig asked.

“I’m keeping an eye on them.” Oliver said. “Lyla looks really nice.”

“Felicity is wearing your color. Hey. Who is that talking to her? Dig asked.

“I have no idea but I’m going to find out.” Oliver stood up and started for the steps.

“If you go up there, they will know we are watching them.” Dig said. “Let her flirt a little. You know that you are the one she wants to be with.”

Oliver scowled. “Let’s go on patrol so I can hit somebody.”

“Yeah. I think I’m going to need that too. Does that bastard not see the engagement ring on her hand?” Dig pointed at the screen.

“Let her have her fun, Dig. Isn’t that what you told me to do with Felicity? Oliver smirked as he grabbed his bow.

Dig glared at him and went to get an extra clip from the drawer.

It was less than twenty minutes when Ted Grant strolled through the door at Verdant. He looked around and spotted Laurel and the other ladies at the table. Everyone seemed to be a little tipsy except for Laurel. He grinned and headed straight for her.

“Hey baby want to dance?” Ted said as he came up to the table.

“No but you can take me home.” Laurel grabbed her purse and Ted’s ass at the same time.

Sara started to giggle. “Go get it laurel. He’s hot.”

“Do you two know each other?” Thea asked Ted.

“Nope but I like blue and I like them crazy.” Ted said.

“I’m as crazy as they come.” Laurel said. “Do we need to stop for condoms?”

“Damn!” Ted said as he followed her out.

When they got out the door, Laurel kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for rescuing me.”

“Next time warn a guy before you grab his ass and talk about condoms.” Ted grinned at her. He started walking to his car. “Need a ride?”

“Yeah.” Laurel said then stopped in her tracks. “I mean a lift to my place not a ride like …”

“I get it.” Ted said. “But just so you know, I’m up for both.”

Laurel turned pink and hurried up to his car.    

Several rounds later Sara helped Nyssa up and waved to the others. “We are going to call it a night. She's a lightweight.”

Roy appeared out of nowhere. “There is a cab out front. Do you need help?”

“No. I got her.” Sara said. She picked up Nyssa’s hand and waved it at them. “See ya later.”

They disappeared with Roy following them to make sure they got in the cab without a problem.

Lyla looked at her watch. “I wonder what is keeping Johnny. He said he would be here by now.”

“Maybe he just got delayed.” Felicity said. She looked around then touched her ear before she realized she didn’t have an earpiece in. She checked her phone and there were no messages. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

“They?” Thea asked.

“I mean Dig. Dig is fine. That’s what I said, right?” Felicity took one more long sip on the straw in her drink before Thea reached over and took it from her.

“That’s enough right there.” Thea said. “You are cut off.”

Felicity pouted. “I never get cut off.”

Thea looked around. “Where is Roy? I swear he disappears all the time and I never know where he is.”

“Why do you want Roy? You want to kiss him?” Felicity said with a giggle.

“I want him to call you a cab.” Thea said. “Wait. There is Mr. Diggle.

Lyla turned around and smiled. “Hey Johnny you’re late.  I was about to go home with that guy over there.”

“Right. Come on Sweetie. It’s time to go.” Dig said. He winked at Felicity.

“What do you want now? I’m too drunk and you only call me sweetie when you want something.” Lyla pouted at him.

“I want you to come on and go home with me. You are way drunker than I thought.” Dig said. He helped her stand up and almost had to carry her out as she giggled the whole way.

“Well that just leaves me and you.” Thea said. “Well maybe just me. Hi Ollie.”

“Hi Thea.” Oliver walked up to the table with his hands in his pockets biting his lip to keep from laughing. “Did you girls have fun?”

Felicity nodded and smiled at him. “Hey. You want to take me home?”

“Yeah. That is what I’m here for.” Oliver said. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.” Felicity stood up and fell against his chest. “I think I'm drunk.”

“Come on Felicity. It’s time to get you home.” Oliver put his arm around her waist to steady her.

“You have a really hard chest.” Felicity said as she patted him on the chest. “It has all these lovely muscles and it’s so pretty when it’s sweaty.” 

“Uh huh” Oliver just grined.

“What did she just say about your chest?” Thea asked.

Felicity leaned over and whispered loudly to Thea. “I like it when it’s all sweaty. Your brother is ripped.”

“I see.” Thea looked at Oliver with a raised eyebrow. “Hey Ollie. what about me?”

Roy walked up. “I'm taking you home. I think Oliver has his hands full.”

Thea huffed. “Okay but don't try anything or I will kick your ass, Harper.”

Oliver and Roy took their girls out the front door.

“Hey Thea!” Felicity reached out and grabbed Thea’s arm. “We all followed to the rules.”

“Yeah we did.” Thea laughed.

They held up their hands and tried to high five and missed.

“Oh! Spinning!” Felicity said as she clutched Oliver’s arm.

Thea looked at Roy. “I guess he’s better than nothing, huh?”

“Yep. Nighty Night. Don’t forget the condoms. Felicity called out as Oliver led her away.


End file.
